Hearts Not For Sale
by VideoVixen
Summary: He used an online service to get a man to play the role of his boyfriend while visiting home to attend a wedding. Fool his friends and family. Check. Steadily fall for the man he hired. Check. Wait . . . what? SessInu.


**Chapter One**

* * *

Oh God, the hot water over his sore muscles felt amazing after the long day he had. Settling back against the rim of the tub with a sigh. Sinking lower into the bubbling water, closing his eyes as he cleared his mind of all the struggles and irritations of the day.

One opening as the sudden shrill of his cellphone. Reaching a hand out with a long stream of irritated breath leaving him. Assuming it was work but pleased when that wasn't the case. His lips curling upward into a smile at the name displayed and he didn't hesitate to connect the call as he settled back into the tub.

"Hey, Shippo."

"Inuyasha," came the breathless response and the hanyou sat forward in worry. Brows furrowing as he wondered at his friend's odd behavior.

"What. What is it, Shippo. Are you alright." He asked, standing up from the water, mind already jumping forward to ordering plane tickets back home. Reaching for the fluffy white towel from the holder and wrapping it around his waist as he exited the bathroom.

"No, I'm. . . I'm fine. More than fine actually." The fox on the other end stated with a small huff breathless laughter. A cross between happy and bewildered.

The hanyou slowing down as he got the sense the fox demon was in no danger. "Okay," he drawled as he tugged on a pair of silk pajama pants. Toweling off the ends of his ashen colored strands. "Talk to me. What's going on." He asked softly.

"I don't even know what I'm feeling honestly. I'm happy. I'm nervous. I'm. . . I'm engaged."

Stilling as the towel dropped from his hands in shock. Confusion finding him as he fought the beginnings of a smile. "Wait. Your. . .your getting married?"

"Yeah," came the disbelieving breath and he knew the other was barely holding back his excitement. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh my God, congratulations." He said as he quickly made his way over to sit on the edge of his mattress. "This is. . ." He trailed off, not able to come up with a word that would properly communicate the feeling coursing through him.

"Yeah, I know." Shippo laughed.

"You have to tell me how this happened." The hanyou rushed.

"It just happened actually. He proposed in the middle of the restaurant. You were the first person I wanted to call. I can't believe I'm getting married."

"I'm so happy for you," he said with a hint of tenderness before looking for details. "Okay so. Are their any potential dates for the wedding?"

"Well. We were thinking in a few weeks actually. We already know we want to spend the rest of our lives together. We don't really see the point in waiting. Just something intimate and small with our loved ones."

"Alright," he said with a few slow nods of his head. "Well you know I'll support whatever makes you happy. If there's anything I can do before then just let me know."

"Actually. . . their is something I was hoping you could do. I don't know what I'm doing and thought maybe you could help me out with a few things. Like helping me look at some venues and food tasting. I'd appreciate your opinion." The fox's tone holding a small pinch of worry at possibly facing rejection. It was clear he wanted the hanyou's input.

His mouth hung open slightly. "If your sure. I'll give my opinion where it's wanted." Laughing at the string of 'thank you's' that streamed from the other end of the line.

"Oh, you don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Of course. When will you need me." The hanyou asked as he stood up, reaching out for the red laptop that rest over his nightstand before climbing up into the bed. Leaning back into the mountain of pillows. Making to book a flight back to his hometown at his friend's word.

"The sooner the better if that works for you. I know your busy with your work."

"You let me worry about work," he chided lightly. "Your getting married. I can afford to take off a little time."

"Okay," the fox breathed.

He typed away at the keyboard, finishing with making a trip to Japan. "Alright," he drawled before he closed his laptop. "All done. I'll be back home in two days." He informed his sandy haired friend.

"This just might be the best day of my life. I'm getting married to the man of my dreams and I get to see my friend who's been gone for nearly a whole year."

A pang of guilt hitting him as he realized the truth of the other's statement. "I'm sorry I haven't been back to see you guys sooner. You know with my work schedule being so hectic—"

"No, I get it." Shippo spoke his understanding. "I don't expect to see you so often with you living in America now. But I can't wait to see you again."

"Yeah me too." He smiled at the prospect of seeing his friends and family.

"Don't think I've forgotten your mystery man," the fox stated slyly. "You have to bring him to the wedding."

He stilled, biting his lip for a short moment as he scrambled for a response. "Uh, I don't think he'll be able to make it Shippo. I'm sure he'll be busy with work and it is short notice-"

"You have to," the fox stressed. "This'll be the perfect time to introduce him to everyone. Everyone's curious about him since you never spill the juicy details. What's it been? Two years since you started dating him and we hardly know anything about him. It's time we met this mysterious stranger."

"Yeah, well. He tends to keep to himself and I just don't think—"

"Great," the fox cut it. "So I'll see you and your boyfriend in two days."

"Shippo," he drawled quietly.

"I've really gotta go now. People to call and all that."

"Don't you dare hang up this phone. Shippo—"

"We'll talk more when you get here. Bye!"

The phone disconnecting and he pulled away to stare at the device in disbelief. Throwing the phone to the side before placing his head in his hands. Wondering where he was going to find a man in two days. Massaging at his temples as a frustrated groan passed his lips. Cursing himself for placing himself in this position. If he didn't show up with a man by his side the people closest to him would know something was wrong.

"Okay," he breathed. "Just think. How to get a hot guy on short notice."

Fingers tapping in a fast rhythm across the red covering of his laptop as he wracked his brain for a solution. Deciding to type in something along the lines of what he'd just spoken into the search bar and going through whatever results were listed.

Quickly opening the device before pulling up his computer's web browser. Fingers typing over the keys. "How to. . .get. . .a hot guy. . .on. . .short. . .notice." He uttered before hitting enter. Watching as the screen changed abruptly to display the results his search brought up.

Scrolling down the web page before suddenly leaning in closer to the glaring screen at one of the links catching his attention.

"gentlemansloungedotcom," he mumbled before clicking on the link. Eyes intent as they roved over the general synopsis of the website. A sliver of interest going through him at reading all members were verified and background checked. Reading on to discover that all employees for the site were prepared for short notice arrangements. The site accessible at any and all hours. The clock in the bottom corner reading eleven fifteen. Letting out a whistle at seeing the going rate for the more requested and popular members. Five thousand dollars a week for the members most sought after. Money was of no issue as he was born into his wealth and currently held a high position of power at his place of business. He wanted the best their was available to him so he scrolled through the more high priced section.

The site efficient in narrowing down to the individual's preferences. Like ethnicity for example. His family and friends would expect someone of Japanese descent seeing as how that's what he told them. Other adjustments like weight, height and species. Hair and eye color didn't matter to him.

Pausing his fingers as one individual managed to capture his attention past a cursory onceover. Lifting a brow at the attractive man that stared back. Long silver locks and exotic facial markings that proudly displayed his demonic heritage. Those eyes much like his own as they stared into the camera lens with a piercing effect. Looking self assured and every bit of a man many would kill to get their hands on. Lips curling up into a somewhat cruel grin as he'd found his pretend boyfriend for the upcoming weeks. Yes. Mr. Matsui would do perfectly.

It was a bit discombobulating to seal the deal much in a fashion similar to online shopping. Placing his contact information into the required fields. A message popping up to inform him an official representative of the site would contact him shortly to confirm his selection and to gather further information.

Pleased when the process proved fairly quick and discreet as possible as the woman verified his information. Hanging up in satisfaction as he was told the agreement was in place and the man he'd selected —Sesshomaru Matsui— would be prepared to journey with him to Japan by afternoon tomorrow.

Staring at Sesshomaru Matsui's various professionally taken photos for a moment in silent contemplation. Seeing the man resided in the States: the same as he. He shut down the laptop before lying down to rest in preparation of meeting the stranger he'd purchased online.

* * *

He zipped up his carrier bag with a small huff, pulling it from the bed to place it over by the door along with his suitcase. Looking around to locate his cellphone before finding it by the sudden ringtone that filled the room. Walking over to his bed and pulling back the sheets to find the screen lit up. Grabbing it and answering the call as he quickly straightened out his bed.

"Jeffrey," he greeted.

"Mr. Hiraoka." Came the professional sounding rumble. "I've arrived just as asked."

"I take it my guest is with you as well." He inquired.

"Yes, sir. Though he's insisted on awaiting your arrival outside of the vehicle."

His lips pulled to the side in a smirk. "How sweet," He quipped with no real feeling as he left the side of the mattress to go back to his bags. "I'll be down shortly, Jeffrey."

"Yes sir."

Hanging up the connection with his personal driver as he grabbed the carrier and pulled his suitcase behind him. Walking out into the living room and toward the elevator that led him down toward the bottom floor. Exiting to see a stocky brown haired guard upon his exit. Going over to the other set of elevators that led to the lobby.

The doors parted and he stepped from the metal box and walked across the tiled flooring of the lobby. Nodding at dark haired woman who stood behind the main desk. Making to exit the door but stopped as he spotted the dog demon. Grateful the windows were dark and impossible to look into from the outside. The dark gray Armani suit molding to the tall athletic frame well and he couldn't help the slight bite into his bottom lip. The silver haired demon standing tall with both hands folded in front of him. Head looking curiously around him before settling onto the doors of the tall building.

Inuyasha clearing his throat at the slight heat that wormed its way under his collar before finally pushing the door open. Instantly drawing the attention of golden eyes before the demon moved forward. Taking the carrier from the hanyou's hands before meeting his gaze. Neither looking away despite the sound of a car door opening.

"Thank you. But that wasn't necessary." The hanyou deciding to the break the brunt of the almost hypnotic staring he was trapped in. Thinking the man's photos didn't do him justice.

The demon's eyes flashing with something he couldn't quite place. "It's my job to cater to you. . .Mr. Hiraoka."

Oh God, it should be a sin to sound that sensual. The slight husk in his name making his breath come out in a slight pant. Impossible to not be affected by the man's sex appeal. If it were possible to harness it'd make for one hell of a weapon. The heat from before making an reappearance and his mind turned to mush. Mouth running before his brain caught up with the words spilling forth from his lips. "You. . .you smell nice." He said a little dazed as Sesshomaru stepped closer into his personal space. The scent of a cool winter's breeze and something naturally belonging to the male.

Not aware that his eyes had dropped down to eye the man's pink lips as they fixed to speak.

"I'm glad you approve." Came the low intimate reply.

"Excuse me for the interruption, sir. But if we don't leave soon you will miss your three thirty flight."

It was like reemerging above the surface of water. Turning confused eyes onto the gray haired human who idly stood by in a black suit. The elderly man looking to him with brown eyes beneath his cap. Noticing the trunk of the car open and ready for his luggage.

He quickly put space between Mutsai and himself, handing his suitcase over to the man who came to take it. Eyes meeting Sesshomaru's before the man broke off the contact to follow after his driver in loading his belongings. Inhaling deeply before letting out a quick exhale. Nodding graciously as the dog demon held the back door open for him. Uttering a thank you before the door was slammed behind him and the demon made his way around to the left side of the black SUV.

He'd known Sesshomaru would be quite the catch but he hadn't expected to be reeled in. He wanted something attractive to look at on his arm when seeing his family and friends after so long. Finally meeting the partner he told them he had been seeing. Shifting uncomfortably at visualizing Matsui's eyes. The demon looking at him like prey for the taking and he hadn't minded in that short moment. And that was a problem. That was a huge problem.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hiraoka."

He nodded but he didn't turn and not saying anything past a faint humming acknowledgement of the man's words. Overly aware of the demon's presence beside him that seemed to the fill the relatively close knit quarters. Eyes quickly going to Jeffrey at the man finally starting up the engine.

"Mr. Hiraoka—"

"Is talking really necessary," he cut in, finally turning his head to look at the demon. He was trying to calm down the small warmth that seemed to cover his skin and the man's wickedly sinful voice wasn't helping that problem. Taking a pleasure at seeing the slight pause in the demon's expression. As if unsure as to how to proceed. That, he could handle. He excelled in being in assertive and was quickly gaining a feeling of triumph at gaining the upper hand and into more familiar territory.

"As a matter of fact," he continued. "I'd appreciate it if you talked as little as possible during the course of this trip." He stated before looking away at noticing the demon's thighs shift slightly more open at the miniscule shift.

"I take it you don't much care for conversation." The softly spoken words half inquiring, half mocking.

Slowly turning his head to eye the man who sat opposite him to his left. "No," he said quickly, the hint of sarcasm not going unnoticed. "No not really." Shaking his head before turning to once more stare out at the passing scenery.

"Okay," the demon quietly drawled under his breath with a raise of his brows as he too turned to look out the window. Letting quietness settle in the now moving vehicle before turning to eye the suddenly icy hanyou to his right. "I assume you know for this to be convincing, this will require real interaction between us. You requested me to do a job. You need my help."

"And I expect you do that job in which I am paying good money for." the hanyou quipped back without missing a beat as he turned to stare into an amber much like his own.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "I am simply expressing a desire to be informed. You don't seem inclined on informing me of any vital details I may need to be made aware of in advance." The two engaging in a short tense staring match before the hanyou abruptly turned back to the window.

"You are free to make up whatever story you wish so long as it's believable. I've never gone into any specifics about my secret lover." The dog demon picking up on the invisible quotation marks loud and clear. "Whatever you deem realistic will be fine. As long as you incorporate the fact we've been in an exclusive relationship for two years."

The dog demon nodded to himself as he made a note to remember that small detail. Watching the back of the head of white hair as he wondered why the hanyou seemed willing enough to use an online service but to be cold to the person he needed.

"Your staring," came the bland voice from the hanyou who never looked his way and he shook his head without a word. Opting to stare out the car. What the hanyou wasn't aware of was he was hardly the first to prove difficult. The hanyou wore a chip on his shoulder like many others but their were very few he couldn't convert. It was part of the reason he excelled in his profession. Sesshomaru was no fool and had seen the spark of desire Inuyasha had floating in his orbs. Reading other's and their unspoken desires was part of the process and he was very good at exploiting those desires. Not many were left unaffected by his charm. He would get the hanyou to loosen up around him. It was his job to make sure his customers were satisfied. A small smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. In every meaning of the word. He'd quite enjoy making the icy hanyou become little more than a quivering mess. His snobbish attitude would be nonexistent and it was always the best moment. Conquering the seemingly proud and unconquerable.

Inuyasha sent a suspicious glance over his shoulder before turning back around with a small huff. He didn't like his initial feelings at seeing the demon in person. Made him feel. . .weak. And he hated feeling that way. He never wanted to feel that way toward another man as long as he lived.

The rest of the ride to the airport went without incident and they exited the vehicle. Inuyasha determined to see to his own luggage despite the older man's insistence on his handling it. Finally backing off with a mock raise of his hands at the withering look sent his way. Following in after the hanyou to the airport. Their carriers and person passing security inspection without a hitch as they made to board their flight.

Their seats situated in first class. Inuyasha's seat situated by the window and the demon's closer to the aisle. Going into the space at the courteous gesture displayed by Sesshomaru. Taking his seat and fully prepared to ignore him for the remainder of their fourteen hour flight. Letting out a silent breath at the body that settled into the seat directly beside him as he made a point to keep his body turned.

His head turning from his view of the airport as a woman's voice came over the intercom with instructions and directions to follow in case of an emergency. Looking to the demon from the corner of his eye before turning to get a better look at seeing the slight tense shift in the man's posture. Brows furrowing as he came to one conclusion. "Your nervous," he said in slight surprise.

Golden eyes flickered his way for a moment. "Flying isn't my most preferred method of travel." He said lightly, clearly not wanting to discuss the topic but Inuyasha bypassed the hint.

"As many flights I assume your job requires you to take and the idea of flying is still enough to make you tense." Looking at the dog demon and the last thing he would've expected was the man to be uncomfortable with air travel.

"I'd rather take my chances on the ground." Was all he supplied. Turning to Inuyasha as he saw this as an opportunity to lessen the kink in the hanyou's defenses. Seeing the hanyou forgot his no speaking rule. "I take it there's something your afraid of?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes," he said lightly before promptly turning his back to the demon. Obviously having no intentions of further elaborating the other's inquiry. He slumped back into his chair. This was going to be a taxing next couple of weeks. He took a discreet inhale, feeling a stir of arousal at the fiery scent that wafted from his silent companion. Inuyasha was definitely not bad on the eyes. Inwardly scoffing as he thought it a shame the man had a stick up his ass. By his cold demeanor, it was obviously the wrong kind of stick. He intended to remedy that over the course of this journey.

...

His eyes blinked open at hearing the woman's voice announcing their arrival in Japan. Not surprised to see he'd slept through the majority of the flight with the chaotic day he'd had with work and preparing for this trip. He looked around, watching the passengers on the flight stand to grab their belongings. He turned to face Sesshomaru, pausing as he was taken by surprise by their close proximity. Not having expected to look upon the demon's side profile so closely. Sleep leaving him as he stayed glued to the man's warmth. Unable to help but breathe in the intoxicating scent attached to the other. He'd fallen asleep on the dog demon's shoulder. Taking a moment to appreciate the purple-reddish twin stripes that met him. Wrapping around the man's upper cheekbones, coming to a stop beneath eyes. His golden eyes currently hidden by crimson stained lids. His breathing slow and silent as he stayed asleep with the commotion around them.

But not for much longer apparently. Hurriedly extracting himself from the other's side at the beginnings of him stirring.

The hanyou the first thing his bleary eyes saw upon awakening and that hot scent from the hanyou suddenly filled his senses. Looking him over as he straightened in his seat.

"We're here," Inuyasha said shortly before standing up. Not meeting the demon's searching gaze. Sesshomaru looking around to see they had indeed arrived in Tokyo. He stood, letting Inuyasha from his confinement before reaching up for their bags. Taking the hanyou's suitcase and his own carrier. Inuyasha holding his bag as they followed the flow of people to the exit. Japan's warm breeze greeted them as they walked down the steps and across the grounds to the airport.

Throwing his white locks behind him as he remembered one of the things he hadn't missed about Tokyo. The humidity in the summer. The darkening sky gradually tinting into twilight in the evening sky.

Too late he thought to drop by his friend's home. Or his parents for that matter. They weren't expecting them until tomorrow anyway. Deciding a hotel would be the best option for tonight and they would leave for his parent's home later in the morning.

"Mr. Hiraoka."

The hanyou looking to his companion to see him gesturing toward a brown haired demon standing before a black limo and holding a sign with his last name. Steering his feet in the driver's direction and the young demon opened the back door before seeing to their luggage. Sliding into the comfortable seats with a sigh, the demon seeing to closing the door behind them.

He tilted his head to the side, a hand going up to lightly massage the faint strain he felt over his shoulders. Eyes closing and completely missing the watchful look from the silver haired demon. The demon fighting down the urge to offer his aid figuring he'd only earn another nasty glare.

A sigh passing the white haired man's lips before telling the man of his plans. "No one's expecting us until tomorrow so we'll stay in a hotel for the night." Turning his head to make sure the other understood. A single nod saying the demon did indeed understand.

The limo's partition rolling down, revealing the driver looking to the hanyou through the rearview mirror with dark brown eyes. "Where to, Mr. Hiraoka."

"The Higurashi Hotel please." He requested pleasantly before falling silent with his eyes looking towards the window. The dog's eyes narrowing as he deemed the hanyou's coldness was more directed towards him and not a general trait for his overall character. It wouldn't matter. He more often than not got what he wanted. He didn't mind a challenge.

It was silent and his thoughts left from the demon beside him and toward his friends. The hotel they would be staying in actually belonged in the family of one of his closest friend's. A successful chains of hotels across the nation. The Higurashi sisters —Kagome and her older sister, Kikyo— were the heiresses to the family business.

He hadn't seen them in so long despite his want to travel out to see them. Acting COO to one of the most popular brand's of technological equipment around. From kitchen appliances and television sets to cellphones and computers. Jewel definitely had a place in the world of high tech.

But thankfully he'd be able to escape the reality of the business world for a time and enjoy his time away from the bustling city of New York.

Too lost in his own thoughts to notice he was being openly observed. Sesshomaru noting the air about Inuyasha was less closed off and more reflective. He couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha's story was. Everyone had a story.

The limo stopped and he exited, closing the door behind the white haired male before taking their luggage from the driver. Following Inuyasha inside as he made his way to the receptionists desk. Content to let the hanyou see to the details as his mind thought of visiting the bar for a drink.

"I'm sorry, sir. All of our singles rooms are booked. It's our busiest time with summer vacation." The human woman's blue eyes looking to the screen of her computer before turning her dark head back his way. "We do have an continental suite available on the tenth floor. It has two bedrooms."

He rubbed at his forehead. "Fine," he acquiesced lowly, accepting the key card she held his way. Not wanting to make things more difficult than necessary. Neither Kikyo or Kagome knew of his stay here and it was too much of a hassle to go through the process of getting his usual suite. It was just for a night he told himself. As long as the demon stayed on his side of the room, their wouldn't be anything to worry about. Matsui made him feel things he didn't want to feel. Made him lose focus.

A young male human employee of the hotel suddenly appearing to place their things on a cart as the two demons walked toward the elevators. Sesshomaru looking down at the hanyou to his left sensing the slight frustration within the other at the almost silent sigh he picked up.

Both pairs of golden eyes trained on the red numbers that indicated which floor the elevator was on. It coming down towards them. The demon leaning forward to press the button before leaning back with either hand in his pockets. Aware of the quick side eye looks he received but he didn't turn to acknowledge it. The two stepping aside at the small group that left the metal box. Sesshomaru lightly wrapping a hand around the hanyou's arm to bring him closer to him under the guise of keeping him from being hit by the people coming out the doors. Aside from a quick look the hanyou didn't question it but he was quick in breaking free at seeing the elevator empty.

"Tenth floor please." Inuyasha said distractedly as he leaned against the wall. Not bothering to hide his fatigue. All he wanted was sleep and looked forward to hitting the sheets after a nice hot shower.

Exiting the elevator first as he focused on finding the door with the matching numbers on the card. Steps quickening at seeing room suite three zero two. Swiping the card through the reader and pushing the door open. His friend's family business never failing to impress as he ventured further inside. White with light splashes of color throughout the decor. Tasteful art plastered along the walls. Neatness and perfection everywhere he turned but he didn't take the time to appreciate the view of the city from the large panels of glass. Walking straight into the first available room, tossing the key card onto the nearby low dresser. Already shredding from his shoes and suit top.

Sesshomaru following behind at a slower pace as he took a moment to appreciate the view. Used to such standards of living since he'd began this career path but it was completely the opposite of what he'd grown up around. Turning around to follow after the hanyou at the quietness that hung around the large suite. Looking curiously towards the first room he neared and poked his head around. Stilling for a moment before a smirk lifted one side of his lips. Leaning against the door frame with a fold of his arms.

Silently appreciating the teasing strip down unknowingly being put on for his eyes. Inuyasha's hand going up to lazily ruffle one side of his head of white before taking his red silk shirt from his torso. It carelessly thrown on the bed. The demon's head tilting as he took in the lithe frame the hanyou possessed. His tempting peach tinted skin leading down to a slim waist. Inuyasha's hands going to either side on the band of his dark slacks before pulling the material past his hips and the demon barely held back a groan. His cock lurching at the top of swollen globes peeking out before slowly revealing more and more skin. So tempted to stay and watch further but he knew the hanyou would lash out something fierce should he get caught. Silently backtracking a few steps before calling out for the hanyou. His steps now audible and apparent as he neared his post once more.

Inuyasha cursed before quickly scrambling for the large fluffy robe lain out across the foot of the bed. Hastily throwing it on over his nakedness and turning to see the demon appear before his door. The other walking in further with a curious look around before turning those golden orbs his way.

"What. What is it," Voice not coming out as confident as he'd imagined it'd be. Pushing his side lock back away from his face before folding his arms across his body. Wracked with nerves as he was overly aware of his nakedness underneath the robe. The heat over him seeming more intense than before at being essentially exposed while near this man's presence. Lifting a brow in question at the other's staring.

At seeing he was being looked at as if he were an idiot, he finally spoke. "I'll be going down to the bar shortly."

He blinked. "Your free to do whatever you wish, Matsui. Take the room key." He said before gesturing toward its placement on the furniture. "We're meeting with my parents in the morning so please keep some semblance of restraint."

The demon's eyes following him as he walked around to the side of the bed. "It's Sesshomaru."

The hanyou looking to him in exasperation. "I'm fully aware of what your name is."

"Then I suggest you start using it," he said pointedly, walking the short distance to the foot of the bed as he stared into amber. "You calling me Matsui won't help in convincing your family of our relationship. As far as they're concerned, we're lovers. I can do my part, but you'll never sell this if you don't do yours. . .Inuyasha." The slight husk behind the hanyou's name purposely done as he never looked away.

Inuyasha looking down as the demon's words pierced him, knowing he was right. Taking a deep breath before meeting knowing eyes head on. A mocking smile on his lips as he stared back. "Sesshomaru," the strain behind the singular word palpable as their stayed locked in a battle of wills.

"I'd like it if you accompanied me to the bar." Came the sudden words but the hanyou was just as quick.

"Long day. I'm afraid I'll have to decline," He said in mock politeness. A sliver of thrill racing through him at Inuyasha's underlying fiery spirit. Inuyasha turning to the adjoining bathroom door with a careless wave of a hand over his shoulder. "Enjoy your drink."

Sesshomaru watching the door close. A small huff of amused laughter leaving him before the sound of a knock from the other room made him turn. Grabbing the room key before going out to the suite's room door. Opening it to reveal the young blonde haired human with their luggage. Reaching into his pocket to tip the employee after asking for the whereabouts of the hotel's bar. Placing the hanyou's belongings at the foot of the bed before sending one last glance toward the closed bathroom door. Shaking the not so innocent image his mind's eye provided before leaving the suite and climbing into the elevator.

Slumping into one of the stools as he waved the dark haired man over his way. Ordering a Bourbon on the rocks before taking a glance around. Only a few evening patrons lingering as they nursed their drinks in solitude. Turning fully to face the dark haired human who eyed him openly from the other side of the bar. Her dark blue eyes open and holding in them a hint of bad intentions. Her manicured hand slightly circling the black straw around her vodka and cranberry mixed drink. The dog giving a single acknowledging nod in her direction and she lifted her glass toward him in response. A slight grin over her brightly red painted lips. Her gorgeous features enhanced by the dark dusting around her eyes.

He turned to the incoming bartender and threw back some of the warming liquid. Mind going to the hanyou in their shared room and wondered if he'd fallen asleep.

"Is this seat taken?"

Eyes drifting to his right to see the dark haired woman standing with her drink in hand. Her slim frame shrouded in a flattering black mini dress. Her curled locks identical in color and tumbling down around her. He gestured toward the vacant seat and she sat as directed. Looking to the demon with a curious glint in her eye.

"Can't say I've seen you here before," she spoke as she fully settled into her seat. Her words carefree and self assured. Voice light and pleasant.

He shook his head as he looked to her. "Your familiar with the people here," he inquired. Bypassing her unspoken question and the slight smirk she sent his way saying it didn't go unnoticed.

"Enough to recognize a few faces," lifting her glass in a dainty sip before licking her lips. "Husband always books a room here for his convention." It wasn't hard to see she found the whole thing uninteresting. Sending him a charming smile as she eyed him. "So. What brings you here. Is it business or pleasure for you."

"Business," he uttered before taking a swig of his drink. The human scoffing at that response.

"Business," she said with a light shake of her head before taking another sip. "Men and their work." Her blue eyes haunted before running a hand over the top of her black mane. Seemingly pulling herself together before lifting her lips. A facade he picked up right away.

"Chiyo." She said suddenly before looking to him.

"Sesshomaru." He returned. "Where is your husband right now."

"Probably with the blonde slut he met at the convention." She uttered as if it were the most natural thing in the world. A light shrug before taking a deeper swig of her dwindling drink. "Who cares. As long as he's out of my hair." A moment of silence before speaking again. "We don't even sleep in the same room. He only brings me along so he doesn't lose face in front of his colleagues." Her blue holding his amber.

The dog taking the statement for what it truly was. An invitation. "I'm with someone."

"Hn. Pity." Her eyes openly looking him over before she faced forward.

It would be so easy. He was tempted. Witnessing the hanyou undressing having a profound effect on him and it would've been simple to unleash that desire onto her. The human looking to forget her own troubles in between the sheets with a stranger. A way to escape from her problems. Take her away from her reality if only for a time.

But he would decline. He never slept with anyone else besides the client while on a job.

He downed the rest of his Bourbon before standing up and slapping a few bills on the bar. The woman's eyes staring forward unseeingly as if she'd completely forgotten his presence. Hand stirring her drink in a rhythmic swirl. He walked away. Suddenly a lot more tired as he walked away from the woman deep in her turmoil.

Closing the door to the suite back as quietly as possible before walking down the short hall. Pausing at the hanyou's door and seeing his eyes shut with his hand curled into the sheets. A large shirt covering his slim frame. One bare leg visible over the white material of the bed as he laid on his side. Eyeing the innocent sight before moving forward to his own room. Intent on following Inuyasha's example.

The hanyou's eyes opening at hearing the demon walk away. Staring out unseeingly as he listened to the demon prepare for bed. Only when quietness settled did his eyes close in sleep once more.

* * *

He smiled at the sunlight that filtered into the room as he sat up in bed. Leaving the comfort of the mattress before stretching his arms above his head. His shirt riding up on his thighs and inching higher as he worked the sluggishness from his muscles.

Sesshomaru's eyes glued onto the skin coming steadily more exposed as he stood in the doorway similar to the night prior. Already dressed and ready to go for today's adventures. Hair brushed and not a strand out of place. Thinking Inuyasha seemed more. . .open when he smiled like that. Watching the hanyou move forward to push aside the thin curtain to stare outside. No doubt thinking of the familiar faces he were to see today.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

He looked over to his left, seeing the demon leaning casually in the doorway of his room. "Matsui," he said in greeting before remembering the other's words from last night. "Sesshomaru." He said with a nod before letting go of the curtain, his view to the outside world shielded once more as he walked to stand before Sesshomaru. Eyes roving over the demon's attire and nodding his approval. A pair of dark gray slacks with a black button down shirt with long sleeves. The shirt left untucked and molding to his lean frame well. The base of his throat teasing his pale skin. His hair combed away from his exotic features. His eyes intense as they met the hanyou's stare.

"You look nice." He said truthfully but in a neutral tone of voice. Hiding the affect seeing him brought over him.

The demon hummed his acknowledgement, not fooled for an instant. "I took the liberty of ordering you breakfast. I got you a little of everything since I'm not yet aware of what it is you like."

He nodded. "Thank you." Again, voice neutral as he turned to his bag carrier. Taking out a pair of pajama bottoms and throwing those on under his larger shirt. Sadly no skin shown this time but the demon was already gone by the time Inuyasha turned around.

Pouring a portion of orange juice into the small clear glass beside the hot mug of black coffee. Placing the container back onto the tray on the table as Inuyasha came into the living room. Eyeing the assortment of food laid out over the table. He took a seat on the white sofa, not hesitating to reach for the cup of coffee. Taking a deep inhale of the aroma before taking a sip. Moaning slightly at the heat that wormed its way down his chest. Coffee his antidote for late nights and early mornings. Looking up at the quiet chuckle his actions warranted from the demon. Noticing him making to leave and blurted out the words that first came into his mind.

"Join me." The words coming out more as a question. Sesshomaru stopped to look back at the hanyou. Inuyasha suddenly feeling the need to explain at the look his words received.

"I can't hope to eat all of this alone. Have you eaten," he inquired.

"I had a cup of coffee earlier this morning."

Inuyasha gestured toward the other end of the couch. "Sit. Please." He added softly at seeing the dog unmoving.

Sesshomaru moved forward, wondering if the change in attitude would last or if it simply had anything to do with the thought of seeing his loved ones. He settled on the other end of the couch, reaching for the orange juice and the strawberry flavored bagel. Inuyasha hiding a grin in his sip of coffee at sensing the other's confusion. He'd thought it over while Sesshomaru had left the room to visit the bar and he realized he could be a bit nicer to the demon. He was taking his frustration out on the man all because he didn't like what he felt around him. He berated himself for his lack of control. He would be above that.

And he was curious about something. "Are you nervous," he asked him before taking another sip. Looking toward him as he too reached across the table for a bagel. Sesshomaru making a mental note of the food choice before returning a question of his own.

"Should I have to reason to be." He asked as he took a sip of juice.

The hanyou chewing as he thought it over before ultimately shaking his head. "No. As long as my parents believe I'm happy, they'll accept whoever I'm with. My mother, Izayoi, she can be a bit protective of me but I think it's because she was never able to have any more children. I'm their only child. She's the typical housewife. My father, Toga, he's the CEO of the company I work for. Jewel. I just oversee the company out in the States."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. He was very familiar with Jewel. As were millions of others. He actually had a few of their products back in his condo. Inuyasha's father was the head man in charge. He'd figured the hanyou was loaded but he'd clearly underestimated just how much.

Inuyasha chuckled at seeing the recognition in the man's eyes. "That's them in a nutshell. Act as if you worship the ground I walk on and you'll have them wrapped around your finger in no time." He reached for the platter of mini cinnamon rolls. Popping one into his mouth before sitting back. "My friend who's wedding we're attending, Shippo, I've known him since sophomore year of high school. His parents own several night clubs across Japan. His fiancé, Koga, he inherited his parent's golf resort a few years back. Wolfe Resorts. Maybe you've heard of it."

Yes. Yes, he'd definitely heard of it. One of the largest golf resorts in Japan. One of the most successful too.

"This hotel," the hanyou began, only continuing at the nod sent his way. "My family's really close with the owners of the Higurashi hotel chains. My friends are next in line to take over the family business. Two sisters. Kikyo and her younger sister, Kagome. I've known Kagome since freshman year of university. I'm closer to her out of the two."

He lifted the glass closer to his lips. "You know a lot of impressive people." He muttered lowly.

The hanyou gave a light shrug. "I guess you could look at it that way. To me, they're just friends." Adopting an uneasy look before deciding to speak his curiosity. "What made you decide to. . .ya know."

At seeing what the hanyou was trying to ask, he set his glass down on the coaster. "I didn't have it easy growing up. I was born in Kamagasaki, Osaka. Japan's largest slum. I grew up in the kind of neighborhood where the police looked the other way and didn't bother trying to enforce the law. The people there were already at their lowest. They had nothing to lose. Once I was old enough to understand, I started using my looks to get by. There's a lot of things I've done I'm not proud of but I did it to survive. Until I was able to provide a better life for myself." He finished quietly.

He nodded, at a lose of what to say to that. He bit his lip as he thought of how differently their childhood must have differed. Looking up to stare into a mirror of gold at the large hand that settled over his knee.

"Don't feel bad for your life, Inuyasha. Some are more fortunate while some are poor. It's just how it is. Just remember to be grateful for what you do have." A few claps to his knee before the demon rose. The hanyou's eyes trained onto his retreating back until he disappeared. Setting his cooling coffee onto the tray and sitting there for a moment before deciding to get ready to see his parents.

Sesshomaru zipped up his carrier, looking to the door at hearing Inuyasha enter his room. It always left him feeling off balance, thinking of his past. Times of the past he didn't like to reflect on. He hadn't even meant to say that much but his mouth seemed content to spill. He always tried to separate his personal life from the clients. But he'd felt as if Inuyasha would understand. He placed his bag at the foot of the bed before going over the room to make sure he hadn't left anything behind. Grabbing his carrier and making to walk through the door but pausing at Inuyasha reappearing in his own doorway. His eyes dropping down to see the hanyou dressed in dark jeans. A light blue jean jacket over a fitting black T-shirt. His ashen locks pulled back in a high ponytail. A lot more casual than his first appearance. Both pairs of eyes meeting up at the exact moment. A grin blooming across his face and the hanyou responding with a more timid smile at being caught staring. Seeing the other suffered from no such qualms.

"Ready," he asked lowly, looking the demon in the face with his own bags in hand. Sesshomaru noting the lack of iciness that had surrounded the hanyou. Still hesitant around him he sensed but it was a start. He gestured a hand toward the suite door and Inuyasha walked forward first. Sesshomaru watching the swishing tail of hair before him. That fiery smell left in the hanyou's wake. Thinking revealing a portion of his past had been worth it if it got Inuyasha to open up more in return.

He wouldn't mind seeing more of his smile.


End file.
